


Lullaby

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [6]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian, F/M, Fluff, Mommy!Emma, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hears Killian sing a couple of songs to their one year old daughter. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Syrena is the name I thought of for Emma and Killian's first child, a daughter. She remains thus throughout the series.

_"There must be some kind of way out of here,"_  
_Said the joker to the thief_  
_"There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief._  
_Businessman they drink my wine_  
_Plowman dig my earth_  
_None will level on the line, nobody offered his word, hey"_  


_"No reason to get excited,"_  
_The thief, he kindly spoke_  
_"There are many here among us_  
_Who feel that life is but a joke_  
_But you and I, we've been through that_  
_And this is not our fate  
_ _So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late"_

_All along the watchtower_  
_Princess kept the view_  
_While all the men came and went  
_ _Barefoot servants, too._

Emma smiled softly as she heard the soft words coming from the nursery in hushed melodic tones, and she padded over to the room where her husband was singing to their daughter. She leaned against the doorway, as she watched Killian move through their child's room with the baby in his arm and he sang to her softly,

_All we can do now is wait_  
_All we can do now  
_ _Sustain_

It was a mixture of songs that he sang, all beautiful and all...so not lullaby like that they sounded special, just for their daughter. Emma listened with held breath.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_  
_Going up she goes  
_ _Up she goes_

The little bundle of human cussed for a moment, as if recognizing her favourite tune.

_Rest now_  
_My warrior_  
_Lay down_  
_My Queen_  
_Sleep now eternal  
_ _Sleep my precious Queen_

He chuckled to himself, and nuzzled the baby's little cheek. "But not eternal, right, precious? Wake up in the morning, okay?" She didn't even respond, and Killian smiled, before placing his daughter in her crib. "Goodnight, Syrena Milah Jones." he whispered, before he turned to the door. He started when he saw Emma, but smiled at her immediately. "Are you okay?" He quickly went over to her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek that she hadn't realized had fallen.

Smiling, she nodded and pulled him out of the nursery. "Watching you sing to her is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

He grinned, pushing her against the now closed door and kissed her hard. "She seems to take a liking to my voice." he breathed when he pulled back. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck with a big smile, before leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. "Gods, love, you know what that does to me." he groaned.

Emma smirked proudly, pulling him away from the nursery and into the living room, where Henry was almost asleep on the couch. "Henry, you stubborn kid, just go to bed." Emma said, rolling her eyes when he jumped at her voice, before nodding in defeat.

"Fine. Goodnight, mom." He rose and hugged his mother, before hugging Killian, too. "Goodnight, dad."

Emma saw Killian beam at being called 'dad'. He never once wanted to replace Neal as Henry's father and thus never tried, but Henry had picked up on the habit of calling his mothers' husbands 'dad'. Very confusing around Christmas and Thanksgiving, but Emma was so happy that Henry felt comfortable enough around her husband to call him that.

"Goodnight, lad." Killian said, his voice soft, running his hand over Henry's hair for a moment.

Henry staggered up the stairs and Emma turned to Killian with a smile when the door shut. "You still can't get over that, can you?"

Killian smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will never get used to this. To having a family. To have a wife, a wonderful stepson and a beautiful little girl..." He shook his head as if he still couldn't comprehend it.

"Well, you got us now, you won't get rid of us that easy." She leaned against his chest, sighing happily. Honestly, she couldn't quite comprehend it either. Not three years ago she had nothing. And now look at her; her long-lost son, a family tree too complicated to even consider thinking about, a husband and their little daughter of barely one year old. She was so happy. "Killian? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, love, you know that." he said.

She looked up, smiling brightly as he stroked her curls. "Take me to bed. Make love to me. And then sing me to sleep?"

Killian's smile widened into a full-on smirk. "Oh Emma, you know that's something I'm more than willing to do." That's when he suddenly lifted her and carried her to their bedroom, and kicking the door shut.

Later, when she was laying sprawled out across his chest, he was singing to her, while absentmindedly stroking her hair. It fitted perfectly into their lives. It was beautiful.

_Are we Alone?_  
_Forever finding our way home?_  
_Or have we Lost_  
_The skill to navigate this course?_  
_Still we try_  
_To keep ourselves alive  
_ _For reasons why, others will get left behind._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour_  
_When I'd fallen out of favour_  
_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
_ _You saved this perfect stranger_

_Who we are_  
_All comes down to what we know_  
_Who we become, surely time will tell us when to run_  
_Or walk in the light_  
_The warmth just feels so right  
_ _The question burns, never know which way to turn._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour_  
_When I'd fallen out of favour_  
_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
_ _You saved this perfect stranger._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!
> 
> Songs I used:  
> All Along the Watchtower. Original by Bob Dylan, but yeah Colin did it too so I'm kinda using it because of that ;)  
> Sustain by the Enemies because...yeah Colin. So sad he quit.  
> Come Josephine in My Flying Machine. Original by Fred Fisher and Alfred Bryan. Because I just watched Titanic again and I like that a lot.  
> "Wake Up" from the Rings of Akhaten, an episode from the 7th Series of Doctor Who. I thought it would fit.  
> And of course, Perfect Strangers by the Enemies because I think it's a perfect fit.


End file.
